Waffen-SS
The Waffen-SS (pronounced vaffen) was the military arm of the Schutzstaffel, (Protection Squad or Personal Bodyguards in German). Starting from humble origins as a paramilitary police force, it rose to be one of the most fearsome organizations in history, and was both famous for their inhuman military achievements and infamous for its brutality and war crimes through the 1930s and 40s. Motto Meine Ehre heißt Treue ("My Honor is Loyalty") Uniform In beginning the SS uniform was an all-black, including a black tie and boots but by late 1940 and as the then newly formed Waffen-SS was expanding, it made logistical sense to issue uniforms from the same Army contractors. Therefore, the new issue SS uniforms had practically the same design of the green-grey uniforms of the Army, with the addition of SS insignia. Officers used both original SS collar patches and shoulder boards similar to the Wehrmacht shoulder boards.By the end of the war, a wide variety of uniforms could be observed, even within the same unit, and standardization was never complete, as previous stocks were issued or recycled, and officers combined Army and SS uniform parts according to personal taste: quite some high-ranking officers preferred to wear grey Army coats and blouses, especially those officers who formerly served in World War I, the Reichswehr (German Armed Forces 1921-1935) or in the Wehrmacht. It is a common misconception that the SS fought in black uniforms. Only SS tank crews wore black uniforms in combat. This was not, however, the all-black uniform worn by the pre-war SS, but rather a short, black waist-cut coat similar in style to that worn by tank crews in the Army (Heer). The black colour was chosen for tank crews because it would not show grease and oil stains as the green-grey equivalent did. Waffen-SS troops were also pioneering among the German forces in the use of camouflage clothing and wore it extensively during the war. Waffen-SS used a variety of original summer and winter designs in dot and splinter patterns. Usually camouflage was worn on overall parkas or helmet covers, and only late in the war were camouflaged tunics introduced. Beginnings The Waffen-SS was the armed portion of the SS and its main purpose was to fight the Reich's enemies. It started out as several loyal bodyguards to Adolf Hitler, that threatened the opponents of the Nazi party. The SS was the main force in the Night of the Long Knives, in which they killed over 80 SA leaders, ending the presence of the SA and other political opponents. To join the SS, iniately men had to meet the criteria of the Nazi racial standards but by 1940 Hitler authorized the formation of Waffen-SS units composed largely or solely of foreign volunteers and conscripts, and by the end of the war ethnic non-Germans made up approximately 60% of the Waffen-SS.[1] .As in Wermatch, members had to pledge loyalty to Hitler himself. WWII The Waffen-SS was the spearhead of most of the Panzer (armored) assaults during the war. They lead the assault across the border into the countries of Poland, France, the Soviet Union. Their loyalty and determination for victory matched those of their Asian allies, the Japanese. According to a military historian, "The SS didn't take prisoners. The Russians didn't take SS prisoners." This lead to horrific battles to the last man. Battle of the Bulge The SS was the main force in Operation Wacht am Rhine(Operation Watch on the Rhine), or the Battle of the Bulge. Elite units, such as the newly reformed 6th Panzer Army, thrust into the Allied lines in attempt to reach the port-city Antwerp. The German nearly succeeded, and were pushed back after about a month of heavy fighting. The Waffen-SS is blamed for the Malmadey Massacre, where about 150 American POW's were shot. Casualty rates on both sides were high. Waffen-SS soldiers were armed with the best weapons the Third Reich had to offer, from the technologically advanced Sturmgewehr StG-44 to Panzer and Tiger tanks. They were ruthless, brutal, disciplined, loyal, and extremely feared. Whenever the Wehrmacht's grunts were unable to handle a battle, Hitler ordered in the elite Waffen-SS. Battle of Berlin In the final battle, the Waffen-SS comprised a good portion of the Berlin defenses. The rest was comprised of Hitler Youth and poorly equipped Volkssturm. The fanaticism of the Waffen-SS was made clear as they died pointless deaths. After Hitler committed suicide and Berlin surrendered, several Waffen-SS soldiers shot themselves, believing they could not outlive their oath to Hitler. Aftermath The Waffen-SS suffered about 315,000 killed or missing in action, with about 400,000 wounded. Some of the war crimes at the Nuremberg trials were committed by SS troopers and officers. The Waffen-SS was known to be one of the most elite armed forces in history. In Game Waffen SS troops make some appearances in the Call of Duty series. The are prominently featured in Call of Duty: World at War, defending the Reichstag. Trivia *It is possible that General Amsel and Dr. Richtofen are SS members, Amsel for his brutality and war crimes in Russia, and Richtofen for his experiments during the war. *The Waffen SS appear as the new Nazi Zombies in Der Riese. *The last two letters of Heavy Metal band 'KISS's logo appears to be made up of the 'SS' emblem. Category:Armies Category:Enemies